1. Field
The disclosure relates to control schemes for boost converter circuitry.
2. Background
Boost converters are a type of switched-mode power supply designed to efficiently boost a supply voltage, e.g., a battery voltage of a system, from a first level to a second higher level. A boost converter typically includes a high-side switch and a low-side switch configured to alternately couple an inductor to an output voltage or to ground. The high-side and low-side switches may be configured to drive the output voltage to a predetermined target output voltage using any of a plurality of schemes known in the art, e.g., pulse-width modulation (PWM). When the boost converter is enabled or in an ON state, then the output voltage may be driven to a target output voltage higher than the supply voltage. When the boost converter is disabled or in an OFF state, then the output voltage may be coupled to the supply voltage.
In particular, during the transition from the ON state to the OFF state, the high-side switch of the boost converter may be turned on, thereby introducing a low-resistance path (i.e., through the high-side switch) between the inductor and a load coupled to the output voltage. This low resistance, combined with the instantaneous voltage step caused by turning on the high-side switch, may cause ringing in the output voltage and/or large peak current as the voltage and current settle to their final, post-transient values during the OFF state.
It would be desirable to provide techniques for reducing ringing and/or peak current during the transition between the boost converter ON and OFF states.